I can't help you, but I can help your dog
by MaxxRide
Summary: KibaSaku Tsunade denies Sakura request to be her apprentice. But Hana takes her in as her apprentice. She learns to be a vet. How will this affect her and her teammates? And Hana's younger brother?
1. DAMN YOU HOKAGESAMA!

"DAMN YOU HOKAGE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed pounding on the closed door to the Hokage's office.

"What's this all about?" Some girl that Sakura didn't recognize asked as she grabbed Sakura's fist to prevent her from pounding on the Hokage's office.

Sakura turned to the girl and the girl saw the tears forming in Sakura's eyes.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Sakura…"

"I'm Hana. Would you like to go get some ramen? My treat. You can tell me what happened if you want." Hana suggested.

Sakura nodded and they both went to Ichiraku and ordered before they started talking.

"So…what happened?" Hana asked.

Sakura took a deep breath before telling her story because she had a lot of crap she wanted to get off her chest. "I just I'll start from the beginning. My teammates Sasuke and Naruto are both stronger than me, I always feel like a weak burden. Now they are both gone. Sasuke left for Orochimaru and Naruto left with Jiraya. They are both training with two of the legendary sannin, and getting even stronger, making me seem even weaker. So I got tired of being a burden and finally gather up my courage to ask Tsunade-sama to make me her apprentice but she shot me down and locked me outside of her office. Great, now what am I to do?" Sakura sighed.

Hana was surprised. She didn't expect that. Seeing the girl's hair she thought she was from a different village. She had never seen anybody with pink hair.

Then Hana smiled. She got a great idea.

"Hey want to be my apprentice?" Hana smiled.

"Huh?" Sakura said not believing her. Thinking that she was just kidding.

"I may not be a famous medic ninja but I am a accomplished kunochi and vet. I'm planning on making my own animal hospital right next to Konoha's hospital. I was also going to try and find an apprentice to help me out with the animal hospital while I train him/her." Hana explained before adding, "So how about it?"

Sakura was a complete loss for words. When she asked Tsunade-sama to make Sakura her apprentice she knew that she would teach her medic skills. But with this girl who seemed to be about eighteen (A/N: Hana is eighteen) she had no idea what she would teach her. Probably vet techniques but beyond that Sakura had not idea. But she did want to be stronger, and whatever it was that this girl was planning it would make her stronger. So she finally decided to say yes and that she would love to. She had no idea who this girl was but something about the red marks on her face were vaguely familiar.

------

"Hey! Sis!" Hana's younger brother Kiba yelled at her when she finally arrived home. "What with the rumor that you just took in an apprentice? You're only eighteen!"

Hana rolled her eyes at her brother. "Look, Kiba. Mom just recently died. The original plan was for her and me to both manage the soon to be animal hospital. But without her I'm going to need some help. So I'm taking in an apprentice, besides I like this girl. She seems like a nice kid and I can tell she'll be dedicated to her training with me."

"…" Kiba didn't have anything to say to that so he just left for his room.

Hana sighed. Her brother had really been on edge lately ever since their mother died, he was an orphan now because their dad had died a long time ago so Hana was taking care of him.

(Next Day)

"Ok! This is your first day of training so you need to pick out an animal for you to take care of." Hana informed Sakura.

"Huh? Why do I need an animal?" Sakura asked.

"Because you will be helping me out at an animal hospital and learning vet techniques. You will need an animal to practice your techniques with. Ok? So we are going to find the right animal for you."

"Ok."

**A/N: Sorry! I got to end it there so I can do research to find the right animal for Sakura. Sorry it's so short but it's only the introduction. The rest of the chapters will be longer. So do you guys like it? I wrote this mainly because I like KibaSaku and I think there needs to be more KibaSaku fanfics that aren't oneshots. And just in case you didn't know Hana is not an OC she is actually Kiba's sister in the show.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Tokio

"Ok. Just look for one that jumps out at you." Hana told Sakura as they entered Konoha's animal adoption/rescue center.

'_But they're all jumping out at me.'_

Sakura thought to herself, as she looked at all the dogs barking at her from behind their cages. She didn't see any dogs that she would want to train with.

She saw adorable little puppies that looked useless in battle, and big hairy dogs that kinda scared her. She didn't see anything that she would even consider training with and taking care of.

That's when she saw it.

The one animal that stood out to her.

It was there, in the very back of the adoption center in the biggest cage, it was the most beautiful tiger that Sakura had ever seen. (Not that Sakura had ever seen a tiger before but still!)

The tiger's fur was a pure white, like snow, with beautiful ink black stripes. It was sleeping until Sakura walked to its cage, then its eyes snapped open to reveal two bright, shining sapphires.

"She's beautiful." Sakura said in awe. "Wait, it is a girl right?"

"Yes, it is a girl." Said the girl at the desk of the adoption center.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked still staring at the tiger.

"Her name is Tokio." The lady told her.

"Tokio huh?" Sakura said repeating the name to herself.

"Wait, wait, wait Sakura. You're not seriously considering the tiger as your animal are you?" Hana asked as if Sakura had gone crazy.

Sakura hummed innocently as if she hadn't heard Hana as she jumped over the fence into Tokio's cage.

"What? Sakura! Get out of there!" Hana shouted at her.

"Actually that tiger probably isn't that dangerous. The ANBU were on a mission chasing a fugitive but the damn bastard pulled a substation jutsu on them. He replaced himself with this really young tiger. The ANBU didn't know what to do with it so they brought it here." The lady at the desk told them.

Hana turned to look at the lady and then back at Sakura. "Fine! But if you get mauled by that tiger in that cage and have your eyes scratched out don't come crying to me!"

Hana told her that as Sakura tuned her out still whistling as she petted Tokio who snuggled up and purred to Sakura's touch.

Tokio was purring and Sakura said, "Aww!"

Then Sakura looked over at Hana (while still petting Tokio) with an adorable look on her face that said, "She's so cute! How can you resist her? Can we keep her please?!"

Hana had to give in.

She sighed with a softened smile on her face.

"So can Sakura adopt Tokio?" She asked the lady at the desk.

"Sure." The lady said simply. "This is an adoption center. Just fill out a form and she's yours."

"Ok." Hana said.

----------

"Yay!" Sakura yelled as she ran through the field with Tokio who was very fast and cheerful like the little kid she was.

"Hey Sakura!" Hana called out to her. "Get back here! It's time for your training!"

Sakura and Tokio skipped back and landed right in front of Hana and her two dogs.

"Training?"

"Yes!" Hana said feeling as if she was pointing out the obvious.

"You're my apprentice now, so I will be training you. I have a lot to teach you, so it may take a few years. So lets get started." Hana told her.

Sakura blinked and then got a determined look on her face.

"Ok."

**A/N: Wow I finally updated! After what, 8 months or so? My god! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! You guys probably thought I discontinued this! Well now you know that I didn't and I don't plan to! I will update again!**

**Sorry this is shorter than the first chapter but this is where I needed to end it there to make the next chapter work!**

**So I chose a white tiger as Sakura's animal, for two reasons: 1.) It's my favorite animal. 2.) I didn't want to make Sakura too similar to the Inuzuka family so I gave her an animal that was different but still a little similar to Hana and Kiba. **

**So I think Tokio is perfect for Sakura! I made up the name Tokio (at least I think I did if it actually existed before I randomly thought it up then I didn't)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
